darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyranids
Without warning the Tyranid alien threat entered the galaxy of the Imperium, destroying all in its path, consuming entire planets, leaving them lifeless in their wake. Neither beast nor man, the Tyranid forces attack without warning, descending in huge swarms onto a planet's surface, consuming all biological matter that can be found, adding new genetic advances to their own race. The Tyranid could very well be the greatest threat that the Imperium has ever faced. The Tyranids are super-predators destined to hunt all others to extinction. Each Tyranid is a living weapon, perfectly bioengineered to rend and kill. As their hive fleets drift through space, they strip all life from the worlds in their path. Tyranids are an alien race from the cold depths of space travelling the galaxies and the voids between them in vast, drifting hive fleets, constantly hungry for warm flesh. They infest the stars in their billions, a raw force of destruction that has been likened to a locust swarm - remorselessly hungry and far too numerous to stop. When a hive fleet locates a planet its warrior-organisms descend and slaughter its inhabitants like cattle, dissolving their corpses into biological gruel from which new Tyranids are spawned. The Tyranid race thinks, perceives and acts as one great whole; every Tyranid is bound to the implacable will of the Hive Mind. NPCs Rules for the Genestealer and Lictor can be found in Creatures Anathema, chapter V. 'Hive Tyrant' "And I looked Upon the great hive beast, and knew that hope was lost." ''-''Hector Prime (Deathwatch Core Rulebook, Chapter XIII) - BusinessKat Movement: '7/14/21/42 '''Wounds: '''120 '''Skills: '''Awarness (Per), Climp (S), Swim (S). '''Talents: '''Ambidextrous, Combat Master, Crushing Blow, Fearless, Heightened Senses (All), Psy Rating (8), Two Weapon Wielder (Melee), Swift Attack, Lightning Attack. '''Traits: '''Brutal Charge, Dark Sight, Fear 4 (Terrifying), Natural Armour (Bonded Exoskeleton), Multiple Arms, Unnatural Strength (x3), Unnatural Toughness (x3), Unnatural Willpower (x2)*, Improved Natural Weapons (Scything Talons), Shadow in the Warp, Size (Massive), Synapse Creature, Tyranid. *(Its not listed but the profile in the Deathwatch core rulebook suggests that it has unnatural Willpower (x2)) '''Armour: '''Bonded Exoskeleton (All 10) '''Weapons: sets '''Scything Talons (1d10+22 R; Pen 3), and/or bonesword (1d10 R; Pen 6; Drain Life), and/or lashwhips (1d10+3 R; Pen 3; Flexible, Snare), and/or devourers (30m; -/-/6; 1d10+6 R; Pen 0; Tearing, Living Ammunition, and/or deathspitter (40m; S/3/-; 1d10+6 E; Pen 4; Tearing, Living Ammunition). ''Drain Life: ''When the Hive Tyrant cuts you with his Scything Talons, you shall engage in an opposed Willpower Test'' against the Hive Tyrant. For every degree of success the Hive Tyrant wins by, you bleed for another 1d10 damage ignoring armour and toughness bonus. '''Gear: '''None '''Monstrous Tyranid Psyker: The Hive Tyrant is a psyker that does not need to test for it's powers and never suffers Psychic Phenomina or Perils of the Warp, thanks to the SCREEEEEEEEEEHHH---- HIVEMIND!!! ''But can still only use a single psychic power during it's turn. *Catalyst (Psychic Power): As a Half Action the Tyrant may send out a signal from the ''SCREEEEEEEEEEHHH---- HIVEMIND!!! ''That infuses lesser 'Nids with unnatural vitality. May be used on a single Horde within 75m of the caster. Until the beginning of the Tyrant's next turn the Horde gains 10+1d10 Magnitude. *Psychic Scream (Psychic Power): Half Action; All sentient, living creatures (not soulless machines or daemons) within 20m suffer 1d10+8 Impact damage (Shocking(DeathWatch, pg 142)) to the head. Victims suffer a -30 penalty to their Toughness Test to resist Stunning. If the Toughness Test is failed, the victim is stunned for 1d5 rounds ''and will probably die in the following rounds to you may as well start making a new character. *The Horror (Psychic Power): Half Action; May target a team within 75m; characters must make a (Good Luck) Will Power Test with a -30 penalty. The team takes 1 point of cohesion damage per failed test. All other non-Tyranid NPC's within range of the Tyrant must pass a fear-based Willpower Test with the same penalty, failure to pass results in a panic stricken flee, as their pants soak with indignity, as their voices crack into a high-pitched scream belonging to small girls, and their helplessness accidentally draws them into your line of fire. *Death Shock: When the Tyrant is slain, it's death sends a shockwave through the SCREEEEEEEEEEHHH---- HIVEMIND!!! ''All Tyranids within synapse range (WP bonus x 10m) that do not have the fearless Talent or Synapse Creature Trait will automatically break and flee as quickly as they can. Those with said talent and trait above must pass a Willpower test (+0) or be stunned for 1 round. 'Tyranid Warrior' (Deathwatch Core Rulebook, Chapter XIII) - BusinessKat '''Movement: '''6/12/18/36 '''Wounds: '''48 '''Skills: '''Awarness (Per), Climb (S), Swim (S) +10 '''Talents: '''Fearless, Swift Attack '''Traits: '''Dark Sight, Fear 3 (Horrifying), Natural Armour (Hardened Carapace), Multiple Arms,Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Improved Natural Weaons (Scything Talons or Rending Claws), Shadow in the Warp, Size (Enormous), Synapse Creature, Tyranid. '''Armour: '''Reinforced Chitin (8 All) '''Weapons: '''Scything Talons, or Rending Claws, Devourer or Deathspitter. '''Gear: '''None '''Shrikes: '''At GM's discretion the warriors may have the Flyer (10) Trait 'Hormagaunt' (Deathwatch Core Rulebook, Chapter XIII) -BusinessKat '''Movement: '''10/20/30/60 '''Wounds: '''9 '''Skills: '''Acrobatics (Ag) +20, Awarness (Per), Dodge (Ag) +10, Silent Move (Ag), Swim (S) +10 '''Talents: '''Leap Up, Swift Attack '''Traits: '''Dark Sight, Natural Armour (Chitinous Carapace), Imporved natural Weapons (Scything Talons), Instinctive Behavior (Feed), Tyranid, Overwhelming (Horde), Unnatural Speed '''Armour: '''Chitinous Carapace (3 All) '''Weapons: '''Scything Talons '''Gear: '''None 'Termagaunt' (Deathwatch Core Rulebook, Chapter XIII) -BusinessKat '''Movement: '''4/8/12/24 '''Wounds: '''9 '''Skills: '''Awarness (Per), Climb (S), Dodge (Ag), Silent Move (Ag), Swim (S) +10 '''Talents: '''Leap Up '''Traits: '''Dark Sight, Natural Armour (Chitinous Carapace), Imporved Natural Weapons (Teeth and Claws), Instinctive Behavior (Lurk), Tyranid. '''Armour: '''Chitinous Carapace (3 All) '''Weapons: '''Fleshborer (20m; S/-/-; 1d10+5 R;Pen 3; Clip -; Reload -; Tearing, Living Ammunition. '''Gear: '''None 'Biomorphs''' All Tyranids may be given the Toxic (1d10) trait, this trait applys to all Tyranid weapons. Note: that for the Hive Tyrant and the Tyranid Warrior that they may swap a ranged weapon for the lightning attack talent or the talent for the weapon. Devourer Brain Leech Worms: Devourers may have this upgrade to deal 2d10+6 R damage instead and inflicting damage causes 1 additional point of Cohesion Damage. Category:Xenos Category:Races